1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of optical systems and more specifically, but not exclusively, to an optical fiber connector.
2. Background Information
Many of today's electronic components are connected together by way of wire cables. Such cables include Universal Serial Bus (USB) cables, parallel printer cables, and Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) cables. Devices within a computer system are also connected using wired systems such as Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) drive ribbon connectors. However, such electrical connections suffer from limitations in transmission speed and signal integrity.
Cables carrying optical signals on optical fiber are becoming more and more popular. Optical signals provide high-speed, superior signal quality, and minimal interference from outside electromagnetic energy. In today's systems, optical cables are often connected to components using glue or screw connectors.